


【Gradence】Tie You Up

by selina1989



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selina1989/pseuds/selina1989
Summary: D/S世界AU雖說是AU，但還是把Fantastic Beasts的魔法世界設定帶入到現代，魔法社會香對沒有電影中那麼保守，Auror們會注意No-maj社會中是否有具有魔法的孩子，如果有就會將人轉移並保護，Credence一樣是受虐的小可憐，Graves一樣是魔法安全部部長，但不會有GG假冒部長的事件出現，單純是以Tina發現Credence有魔法且被No-maj施暴，部長了解到這孩子分化的晚，所以到了接近成年才有Sub的屬性表現，於是把人拎回去調*教的故事。相關設定No-maj無屬性，巫師世界可依天性分化為Dom.Sub和SwitchDom：絕對的控制與支配Sub：絕對的臣服與依賴Switch：可與Dom和Sub間轉換，遇到比自己強的Dom就會變成Sub，但遇到比自己弱的Sub就會變成Dom，如果兩人都是Switch則有角色相互置換的可能早期的美國魔法社會會將Dom和Sub強制配對，以維持魔法世界的和諧，但近年來Sub權益逐漸被保護，所以這類的機制被廢除，但Dom和Sub依舊可以申請綁定，且雙方都有終止結合的權利，這一切都是Sub權益促進協會極力推廣的結果。*Sub權益促進協會總部在英國





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Dom! Original Percival Graves/Sub! Credence Barebone  
> 斜線有意義

**Begin**

 

Graves聽到了敲門聲，但他依舊坐在書房的辦公桌前核定著一些必要的申請文件和資料，只冷冷的回了一聲”進來。”

 

頂著怪異髮型的男孩只穿了一件白襯衫，雖說男孩和Graves的身高相仿，但長期受虐使的體格纖細，襯衫在他身上看起來還是過大了些，而那樣的環境也使的男孩的個性唯唯諾諾的，如果不是知道他的成長環境，還會誤以為是哪個上流階級調教出來的完美Sub。

 

“跪下。”Graves沒抬頭，只給了個簡單的命令讓男孩跪在書房中央。

 

等Graves校對完了手中的文件確認無虞之後，才起身走到少年面前，捏住了男孩纖細的下巴，強迫人把頭抬起來。

 

“接下來我說的話你只能回答’是’或’不’，知道嗎？”

“…是……”

 

-

 

這一開始就不該是Graves的責任，手下的Auror長期跟監一個管理育幼院的教會激進分子時，發現那個有魔法的孩子，不，應該稱他為少年，明明就快接進成年，但畏首畏尾的態度卻像個稚嫩的幼童，Tina把少年帶到他的辦公室時，他有點質疑，居然有這麼晚才分化出屬性的Sub，這可不是個正常的現象，Sub通常會是最早分化的，大約在10~12歲左右就可以完全分辨，最晚也不超過13歲，通常需要他人協助控制才能穩自己的魔法，但眼前這孩子估計大約16歲，但他也只能隱約感覺到少年身上屬於Sub的魔法能量。

 

“你應該把人帶到分配教育部門的，而不是直接把一個Sub帶到我的辦公室，Miss Goldstein。”Graves淡淡的掃過兩人一眼，又繼續批改Tina稍早送來的報告。

“他是個Sub？但，Mr. Graves，分配教育部門說這孩子的能量太弱，分辨不出是Sub還是只是個Switch，加上這孩子在我抵達之前似乎觸發過體內的魔法，造成了一些意外，所以我才把他帶過來，議長說您絕對能幫上忙的。”

“我記得分配教育部門的人都是Switch。”Graves停止手邊的動作。

“是的。”

“你也是個Switch。”

“是的，Mr. Graves。”

“Seraphina叫你帶他來找我？”

“議長說您能夠給這個孩子更好的安置。”

 

Graves揉了揉緊皺的眉心，這個少年的確是Sub，但魔法氣息實在弱到Switch分辨不出來，只有純Dom才分辨的岀這類的Sub，而就他的年紀而言，不會有專門的教育學校收留他，如果真要讓他學習相關的知識，也只會把他寄養在某個Dom的家裡，讓他的屬性分化的更明顯。，以這孩子的特殊性來看，寄養在一般的Dom那裡是不可能的，雖說Sub的權益已有很大的提升，但就Graves所知的是，還是有Dom會擁有一個以上的Sub，由其是位高權重者更是，加上那個少年看上去十足膽怯乖巧，如果照顧他的Dom不夠仔細，很有可能又有Sub長期受到不當待遇而法力暴走的事件，這不只是安全部要負責的事務，還可能會引起Sub權益促進協會的關注，這會是不必要的麻煩，那個單位一直都給魔法國會帶來許多的壓力，他可以理解Seraphina要他處理這件事的用意。

 

“把那孩子留下，你可以離開了。”

“是的，Mr. Graves。”

 

那個少年很害怕，在Tina跟他說了幾句話後，少年又開始發抖，讓Tina不得不伸手撫摸男孩的後頸來平穩情緒，而Graves將一切看在眼裡，他看完了Tina的報告，少年長年受到No-maj養母施暴，看起來對一切的事物都感到害怕，以他那畏縮的樣子，的確很容易引起Dom的施虐欲，然而已經習慣非人道待遇的少年肯定不會拒絕，而且沒有學習相關的治療魔法，少年最後很有可能會有生命上的危險，或是失控暴發，以目前的情況而言，的確不能送到一般的Dom家裡寄養，而且早已廢除將無主的Sub和Dom配對的相關法規，要如何安置這個少年讓Graves感到頭疼。

 

很不巧的是，壁爐出現Seraphina的影像，要他立刻到議長辦公室去，Graves不得不照辦，臨走前只叫男孩坐在沙發上不要亂動，就鎖上辦公室的門離開，反正那個少年一個人待著也不會出什麼事的，Graves決定把少年的事擱在一旁，等到他回來再解決。

 

開會的內容讓Graves很不滿意，議長要Tina把那孩子帶到他面前的用意並不是要他找人安置那孩子，Seraphina在他進到辦公室的那一刻就挑明了要Graves當那孩子的Dom，，雖然Seraphina是個Switch，但還算是個偏向Dom的Switch，那孩子的情況特殊到她都不敢肯定她能確定那孩子的是個Sub，在她聽到Graves第一時間就能分辨出來時，她就已經決定讓Graves去照顧那個男孩，雖然這樣是變相的配對，並不符合常規，不過這也是目前為止最恰當的作法，而且男孩沒有魔法的基礎，也過入學的年紀，目前由法力強大的Graves來進行教育是再好不過，所以Seraphina早就打定主意把那個少年塞給Graves去處理。

 

“我不同意。”才不管對方是不是自己的上司，Graves不留情面的回絕。

“那男孩體內的魔法暴發後，只有你一個人能分辨的岀他是Sub，光是這點就有足夠的理由讓你來照顧他，更何況你沒看過那孩子暴發後的現場，如果一般的Dom處理不當，很有可能會更危險。”

“你說的是那個No-maj的育幼院？”

 “是的，那孩子崩潰了，放出的魔法差點把那地方毀了，他需要一個Dom控制他。”

“Tina在報告中沒提到。”

“你認為那種事記錄在檔案中，Sub權益保護協會會放過我們？” Picquery選則隱瞞對於魔法國會不利的消息。

 

Graves最終還是妥協了，比起照顧一個Sub，保護協會如果知道這樣的消息，一定又會對魔法國會的施政指指點點，並藉機要求更多得改革與立法，Graves並不全然拒絕這些改革，但這會讓美國魔法世界安全的維護變得更加窒礙難行，如果他收一個Sub能解決問題的話，這一點他到是願意做。

 

就一個年近40的Dom而言，孤身一人是一件很奇怪的事，通常到了這個年齡，Dom多數都會有個Sub，或是幾個要好的Switch，但Graves自始至終都是孤家寡人一個，並不是因為他不是個合格的Dom，相反的，和他有過關係的Switch和Sub都對他迷戀得不得了，但他始種對綁定一個人這種事不感興趣，他不想花時間和精力在照顧別人這件事上，他有整個安全部要管理，他同時也是議長的心腹，他需要完美的控制他的生活、他周遭的一切，如果還有個Sub加入他的生命裡，那也必須是個他能完美掌控的人，但就他交往過的Sub看來，似乎不會有這樣的人存在。

 

當他回到自己的辦公室時，男孩還是維持著他離去時看到的姿勢坐在沙發上，只做了椅子的前三分之一，雙腿併攏，雙手安放在膝蓋上，這到讓Graves感到有趣，因為他離去的時間不算短，如果這男孩乖乖聽他的話沒有亂動，那是否意味著男孩保持著一樣的姿勢到現在？就一個如此晚才分化屬性的Sub而言，還真是乖巧的不可思議。

 

“站起來。”Graves直接給予命令。

“是的，先生……”長期處於僵硬的坐姿而雙腳發麻，少年在聽到男人的命令後急忙要起身，但重心不穩使的他跪倒在辦公室的地毯上。

“起來。”Graves並沒有要上前攙扶或安慰的意思，他就只是看著少年顫顫畏畏的從地板上爬起，看到少年的姿態讓Graves提起了興趣，或許，調教這個男孩成為他心中所期望的Sub也不是件壞事。

 

Graves最終還是利用消影咒把人帶回去了，但事發突然，申請的文件只能一並帶回去處理，這段時間內男孩安靜乖巧的任人擺佈，就連現影時有些不適，也沒發出半點聲響，一切都乖巧的不可思議，男孩將自己隱藏到一個幾乎感覺不到存在感的狀態，不過就對Graves的認知而言這可不是Sub該有的常態，他們是溫順而服從，但依舊是個獨立的存在，眼前剛分化的Sub卻透明得像快要消失一般，那樣子的姿態絕對不是順從，而是無止盡的自卑使然，但Graves有自信經過他的調教，這個Sub絕對可以達到他理想的狀態。

 

一進屋子，Graves就把少年帶進浴室，只塞給他一件換洗得衣物後，命令少年把自己洗乾淨再到書房來，就留少年一人在偌大的浴室中，他則回到書房去處理自己的事務，浴室很寬敞，比Credence睡覺的房間要大的多了，但他很猶豫，因為帶他回來的先生並沒有要求他把髒衣服放在哪裡，他很害怕污穢的自己會弄髒這個看起來非常乾淨的浴室，那位先生看起來並不像Mary Lou一樣討厭自己，但Credence覺得如果他做錯了什麼，或許那位先生真的會生氣而把他趕出去，那這樣他就不得不回到原本的育幼院了，但光想到事件發生時的場景，Credence就感到害怕，他真的一點都不想在面對Mary Lou的臉。

 

Credence小心翼翼的把托下來的衣服摺疊好，站到花灑底下打開開關，水是溫的，在這種入秋的日子裡，育幼院不可能提供額外的熱水給他們洗澡，通常Credence多數的冬天裡只能洗冷水澡，碰觸到如此溫暖的水是Credence所不敢想的，所以Credence戰戰兢兢的以最快的速度用最少的沐浴乳和洗髮乳將自己清理乾淨，當他準備換上那位先生給他的衣物時發現他只得到了一件襯衫，一件套在自己身上略顯寬大的襯衫，這應該是那位先生的衣物……Credence想起了他母親咒罵過的話，雞姦者，違抗神的旨意和男人苟合的畜生，那位先生該不會是想……雖然Credence感到很恐懼，但還是乖乖的套上了為一的衣物，上頭殘留的氣味卻讓他感到莫名的安心，讓他覺得像是被那位先生環抱住一樣，於是Credence尋著指示來到書房。

 

男人沒有對他做出逾越的行為，指是命令他跪在柔軟的地毯上，雖說他只穿著一件襯衫，但房內的溫度並不讓他感到寒冷，他就維持著跪姿等待著男人的行動，過了良久，那位先生才對他有了進一步的動作，Credence的下巴被捏著，這讓他不得不抬起頭來直視著男人，這讓Credence不知所措，因為他應該害怕的，但他心中卻有期待著這個男人對他做點什麼，從他被帶離育幼院的那刻他就很忐忑不安，面對未知的恐懼占滿了他的思緒，直到他被領到男人面前時，他才沒有不可自抑的發抖，這位先生給了他明確的命令，他想遵守，而他也真的好好遵守了，這些控制和Mary Lou使用暴力的方式不同，服從男人的話像天性，Credence真的是發自內心想臣服於男人的腳下，服從命令會讓他感到安心。

 

“我的名字是Percival Graves，你未來的Dom，在家裡你只能稱我為Master，但外出時你可以稱呼我Master或Sir，明白嗎？”

“明白。”一巴掌搧在少年的臉頰上，不重，但還是有著微微的疼痛。

“我剛剛說什麼？”

“是……”

“你從今以後再也不姓Barebone，你的名字就只是Credence。”但當你跟我綁定的那一刻，Graves這個姓氏將會跟著你一輩子，Graves並沒有把這句話說出來，因為少年願不願意真正臣服於他又是另一回事。

“是。”

“你知不知道自己屬於魔法世界？”

“不。”

“你識不識字？”

“是的。”

“我會將魔法世界的資料和相關的契約與同意書交給你，你可以在晚餐後到睡前這段時間看完，如果有不明白的地方，明天早上和我討論。”

“是……”

 

晚餐是在一片寂靜中解決的，Credence在沒有男人命令的情況下根本不敢開口，他只能默默的咀嚼放在自己眼前的食物，對於在從來沒感到溫飽滋味的Credence來說，能夠有這樣溫熱而美味的食物真的讓他無比感激，就算他只穿著一件單薄的襯衫和男人同桌，但椅子下還是墊著軟墊讓他感到舒適，飽足感也讓他幾乎忘卻了他尷尬的衣著，飯後男人也只是帶著他到了臥室並把他該閱讀的資料交給他，就走到隔壁的臥室去了，等Credence幾乎看完了所有的資料，臉色由紅轉白在由白轉紅的時候，男人回到臥室了，就算Credence內心有一大堆話想問，但他記得男人命令他明天才可以討論資料的內容，所以Credence什麼話也沒說，就算他在得知要跟男人同床共枕時，也不敢發出半個音來，也只認由男人摟著他睡覺。

 

\- TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年第一發的D/S文沒有肉啊QQ沒辦法BDSM的純肉文沒鋪陳我真的寫不來(對手指)，主要是交待一下劇情，故事背景講完了，接下來幾章就可以開心的play~說是中篇也雜七雜八的寫了一堆東西進去，我果然是個話嘮的作者(土下座)，但我就是比較喜歡寫感情線啊！！
> 
> 說真的格雷先生真的不是我的菜，不光是因為他其實是暮光之城的同人的關係，E. L. James對男主角和女主角的形容真的......非常像台灣常見的言情小說內容，我實在提不起興趣，如果真要說哪部和BDSM有關的電影讓我覺得”喔！這就是我想要的！”，那我會推薦Maggie Gyllenhaal演的Secretary，裡面D/S的關係真的是好過癮，如果有興趣可以去看看。
> 
> 最後，祝各位小天使新年快樂啦~也希望你們多多給我評論喔！


	2. Agreement

**Agreement**

 

他們同床共枕，但就僅只於此而以，讓Credence感到意外的是，被這個男人摟著睡覺讓他感到安心，精神狀態也非常放鬆，長期被虐待的他通常睡得並不安穩，常常會誤以為Mary Lou對著自己咆哮而驚醒，但在男人懷裡他一覺到天亮，在育幼院的習慣讓他比男人要早醒來，但沒有男人的命令他不敢有任何動靜，就只是安安靜靜的縮在被窩中，他的後背和那個名叫Percival Graves的男人的前胸貼得很近，他可以明顯得感覺到男人的……頂著他，他知道那是什麼，好歹Mary Lou還有讓他們接受學校的基本義務教育，但那硬物抵著他的尾椎讓Credence感到害臊，其實他還真有點期待男人對他做點什麼，或許自己的順從能換得從未有的關愛？

 

所幸Graves只比Credence要晚一些醒來，但Credence不知道該怎麼面對現在的狀況，只好用裝睡來逃避，Graves其實發現了這件事，但他並沒有為難男孩，只是走進了盥洗室去，留Credence一個人在仍有男人餘溫的床上用手摀著發燙的臉，思考魔法世界的事，關於男人昨天說的話，所謂的支配和臣服會是怎麼樣的呢？那位先生真的會教自己魔法嗎？他還有很多問題沒弄清楚呢……那位先生真的會一一跟他說明嗎？

 

“你醒了嗎？Credence。”早已梳妝整齊的Graves看著床中央的蠶繭，出聲提醒男孩應該起床了。

“是的…Master……”從棉被中探出了一顆腦袋，Credence還是記得男人昨天交代的話。

“醒了的話去把自己整理一下，穿好衣服後下樓吃早餐。”Graves給了男孩一套正常的居家服。

“好的，謝謝您，Master……”Credence乖巧的接過衣物，遵照Graves的話開始收拾自己的儀容。

 

早餐的時光依舊悄然無聲，Credence不敢在沒有Graves的命令下開口，但昨晚吸收過多的資訊讓他滿腹疑惑，還是趁男人的注意力集中在報紙上時小心翼翼的偷瞄男人，其實眼前的男士很有吸引力啊，霜白的鬢角顯示人生歷經過滄桑，嚴肅的面容藏不住步入中年卻依然迷人的臉龐，粗挺的眉毛顯示陽剛，緊抿的薄唇弧度優美，還有那雙深邃的褐色雙眼，只需看過一眼，就能讓人完全臣服於他，Credence看著男人思考著，他從沒想過自己的性向，Mary Lou不會讓他有這方面的接觸，但其實Credence要的也很單純，只要誰能照顧他、愛護他，他便會全心全意的服從那個人，就算對方是惡魔他也願意。

 

其實早在男孩悄悄盯著自己看的時候Graves就知道了，只是他沒制止Credence也就更加明目張膽的看著他，這讓Graves起了興趣，這個怕生的小奶貓顯然沒自己想像中的膽小啊，估計是成長環境造成的服從，在沒人注意時真實的樣子才顯現出來，等到過些日子這孩子真正的性格不再被壓抑，或許還會對著他張牙舞爪也說不定，但這對Graves來說並不成問題，他本來就不喜歡只會一昧遵照指示的Sub，這樣他就得付出更多的精神去注意Sub的一切，順從但依舊保有自我的Sub是Graves所期望的，適度的交流可以讓彼此的關係更加緊密，這個男孩看來還算是個不錯的對象。

 

“吃飽了？”男人的聲音打斷了Credence的沉思。

“是…是的，Master。”知道男人注視著自己，Credence又變回了唯唯諾諾的模樣。

“到書房來。”Graves只留下這句話便離開。

“可.可是……”Credence本來還想著是否要收拾餐桌，但還是隨著男人的腳步來到書房。

 

依然是昨天的那個房間，Credence侷促不安的站在門口，昨天男人要他跪在地上不是嗎？那現在呢？可是他穿的是先生給他的居家服啊，要是弄髒了怎麼辦？要脫掉嗎？還是要開口詢問呢？這可讓Credence苦惱了片刻，直到男人出聲後他才回神。

 

“坐下。”Graves指了指和他隔了辦公桌的椅子。

“是的，Master。”Credence依指示姿勢端正的坐在Graves對面。

“資料都看過了？”

“是的，Master，都看完了。”面對他人時，Credence依就習慣性的低頭。

“Credence，抬頭，看著我，告訴我你的想知道的。”Credence聽話的抬起頭直視Graves。

“Master……這世界真.真的有魔法嗎？”

“是的，Credence，你也是屬於我們的一份子。”

“那書中說到巫師界的三類人種，我……”

“你是個Sub，分化的較晚的Sub，所以你需要一個Dom來協助你控制自己。”Graves直接開口打斷男孩的話。

“所以Master是我的Dom嗎？”Credence有些期待的看著Graves。

“目前是，我需要教導你相關的魔法和知識，你除了要學會如何治療之外，也該學習如何防禦，等你成年後，你可以決定是否要繼續服從我，或是成為一個自由的Sub去找自己的Dom。”

“Master，您不會拋棄我的，是嗎？”

“在你主動開口之前，我都會是你的Dom。”Graves只能給予這樣的承諾。

“那所謂的契約書是指……”

“所有的Dom和Sub要開始一段關係前都必須簽屬的同意書，上面所有的規定都有魔法和法律保護，如果違反上面的規定，雙方可立刻終止關係。”

“可是上面提到的項目……我不知道……這些…我.我沒做過……我不確定哪些我能接受而哪些不能，我很抱歉，Master……”Credence又緊張的低下頭，深怕自己做錯了什麼。

 

Graves看了看那張幾乎空白的事前調查表，能接受或不反對的項目都沒有標出來，但有幾個倒是被Credence打上大叉表示絕對不能接受，其中還包括棄置和獸交，Graves順手在另外幾個他也覺得不可行的項目畫上了叉號，這份表格是昨天緊急從檔案庫中備份下來的，他通常有自己的一份調查表，但緊急事件讓他無法好好的校閱自己的文件，所以只能先將就一下這種制式化的表格。

 

“沒關係，Credence，我們還有很多時間能了解你喜歡什麼，不喜歡什麼，但我得說明，在你還未成年的這段時間內，我不會真正的占有你。”這是Graves自己的底線，他年輕時就算玩的在瘋狂，也從不和未成年的人發生性關係。

“......我明白了，Master。”聽到”占有”這個詞的時候，Credence嚥了口口水，讓他乾澀的喉嚨舒緩一些。

“還有，你得想想你的安全詞。”

“所謂的安全詞是指……”

“如果在懲罰或訓練時我做了什麼出閣或是你無法忍受的事，說出安全詞雙方就得終止當下的行為。”

“我……我沒想過……”以前Mary Lou的處罰不管他怎麼求饒都沒用不是嗎？

“你得想一個你平常不會說出來的詞。”

“…我…我能先照上面寫的嗎？需要緩緩時說’Yellow’，如果想停止時就是’Red’。”

“可以。”Graves點點頭以示同意，”對與這份契約你還有什麼想問的？”

“請問…Master，我是說……我可以…除了’Master’這個稱呼外，我可以稱呼您為’Daddy’嗎……”一個大膽又難為情的請求，Credence在說出口的那刻還真想挖個洞把自己埋了。

“你知道你自己在說什麼嗎？”Graves有點不敢置信的看著男孩，但這也不是不可預期的，他本來就認定男孩絕對不會只是乖乖聽話而以，但是叫他”Daddy”這樣的請求Graves還是第一次遇到。

“對不起，Master，我不該這麼問的，請您…請您懲罰我……”Credence看起來又快哭了。

“冷靜，My boy，我允許你用這個稱呼，但是別忘了，只有乖男孩才能得到’Daddy’的寵愛，你平時還是得稱呼我為Master。”Graves不知怎麼的，光想到男孩用漂亮的紅唇喊他Daddy時，他的下身就硬了，這可讓他像個戀童痞的老頭一般。

“是的，我明白了，Master，謝謝您。”雖然只有在特定的時候可以稱男人為”Daddy”，但這樣也就夠了，這曾是Credence不敢妄想的，有Daddy”疼愛”的時光。

“現在，我們該來了解一下你能接受的調教有哪些。”

 

Graves的住所其實很大，在二樓走廊的盡頭還有一個房間，他不像某些Dom會給自己的調教室取名字，他通常稱之”The Room”，他的Sub自己會明白那是所謂的調教室，通常他會給每一任Sub準備器具，但如果Sub帶來自己喜歡道具，Graves也不會排斥，但距離他的前一任已經過了一段時間，而Graves自己也習慣將前一任使用的東西換掉，所以這間調教室只留下幾件Graves覺得稱手的道具，包括幾隻羊皮製的鞭子和一些縛具，不過這間酒紅色的房間就足以讓Credence看傻眼了，這可是他第一次接觸到這類的東西， Mary Lou只會拿皮帶抽他，雖然房間內的東西也和處罰有關，但卻帶著說不出的情色感，Credence除了緊張外，還感覺到體內有股無以明狀的感覺正逐漸冒出頭，讓他似乎也沒那麼害怕這些會加諸在自己身上的”刑具”。

 

“Master，可不可以不要鞭子……”想起Mary Lou的那些處罰，Credence還是感到害怕，因此在Graves拿起架子上的馬鞭時，Credence不安的說出自己的想法。

“Shh…My boy，鞭打其實不如想像中可怕，只要用對方法，你會喜歡的……”Graves讓鞭子尾端貼著Credence的唇，沿著下頷一路游移敏感的頸部，看著男孩的臉逐漸發紅。

“現在，把你的衣服全部脫掉，然後站到吊環底下去。”Graves下達了進入房間後的第一個命令。

“是的，Master。”Credence迅速的除去自己的衣物，摺疊好後放到一旁的矮櫃上，占到Graves指定的位置上。

 

Graves取下了自己襯衫的袖扣，將袖子捲到手肘處，在順手解開襯衫最上頭的兩顆扣子，Credence覺得男人的動作都帶著不經意的挑逗，Graves拿了一組有著絨毛內襯的皮質手銬走到Credence面前，男孩乖巧的伸出手讓男人幫他把手銬帶上，接著Graves取過了從天花板懸吊下來的鐵鍊，把鐵鍊的扣環固定在手銬上，走到男孩的身後按下機關讓鐵練往上升，直到男孩的雙手高舉過頭僅有腳尖能觸到地面為止，自己的身體被拉伸而完全展露在男人面前令他感到羞恥，不過讓Credence開始害怕的是男人手中的鞭子，但他所能做的也只是小幅度的扭動身體而已。

 

“如果看到這些東西會讓你感到不適，我可以為你戴上眼罩。”

 

Credence沒有說話，他只是點點頭回應Graves的話語，因為他擔心自己一開口，就會開始哭泣求饒，但這顯然不是男人所希望的，Graves給他帶上黑色的眼罩，裡面一樣有柔軟的內襯，這為Credence帶來黑暗，看不見或許就不會因眼前的形體而退縮。

 

“乖，Credence，把自己交給我，我不會傷害你的。”他感覺到男人撫摸他的臉頰並在他耳邊低語，而Credence也只是乖巧的點頭。

“現在，我會用不同的力度鞭打你，你需要依照自己能承受的程度將疼痛感分成一到十級，感覺不太疼是’一’，快要無法忍受是’十’，Credence，我每打一下你都得要告訴我疼痛的程度，如果想終止時，你知道該說什麼。”Graves再度以支配者的姿態告知Credence接下來的事。

“是的，Master。”

 

Graves的力度用得很巧妙，一開始落在腿部和背部的程度拍打並不痛，只是些為麻癢的程度，所以Credence給出的數字也僅是在一至三之間徘徊，隨著鞭子落下的力道越來越大，Graves發現男孩對疼痛的忍耐比預期的還高，他也就更大膽的往男孩身上更曖昧的地方打，鞭子尖端擦過Credence的敏感帶時，還會帶出幾聲短促的呻吟，有時Graves會停下鞭打，用鞭子順著Credence身體的線條游走，讓有點冰冷的馬鞭摩擦Credence半硬的器官，在一路往下輕輕的逗弄下面的囊袋，男孩輕輕晃動臀部的行為讓Graves很滿意，接著對敏感的大腿內側又是一鞭，這可讓Credence帶著哭腔喊出了”六”。

 

更加用力的鞭打，但男孩說出來的最大數字有僅是”九”而以，漸漸的Graves發現事有蹊翹，狠狠的抽了一鞭，落在男孩臀部上的留下的紫紅色鞭痕足以讓許多耐痛的Sub也喊出”十”的程度，但Credence卻給出一個不相符的數字，這可不是順從，這完全是危害自己生命的做法，而這也是Graves無法忍受的。

 

“Red。”第一個喊出安全詞的人是Graves，他取下了男孩的眼罩，果不其然看到男孩早就哭紅的雙眼。

“我剛剛說過什麼？”Graves看著男孩的眼神中帶著些許的怒氣。

“您說…’十’是疼到快無法忍受的數字……”Credence抽抽噎噎的說著。

“剛剛那一下你真的可以忍受？”Graves顯然不相信男孩可以接受那種程度的痛。

“……我……可是我……”Credence又開始逃避Graves的眼睛。

“不要對我說謊，Credence，如果你真的能忍受，那你也不需要眼罩了，我們繼續。”Graves決定要給予男孩一些懲罰，讓他知道承受額外的痛苦是不必要的。

 

這次Graves專挑男孩的敏感帶打，時輕時重的力道讓男孩的皮膚逐漸發紅，尤其是胸前的兩顆緋紅，Graves更是疼愛有加，不小的力度落在敏感的乳肉上，看著那兩處逐漸紅腫挺立，Graves才稍稍放過轉而將鞭子落在Credence的下身，打在髖骨和臀部和大腿內側的鞭子總是時不時的掃到已經挺力且滲出液體的柱身，有時Graves還會用鞭子故意輕輕拍打陰莖和囊袋，害怕脆弱的器官被鞭打的恐懼讓Credence哭的更慘，但是落在敏感處的疼痛又讓Credence不自覺的興奮，希望停止但又乞求暴行讓Credence無所適從，前面的器官須要安撫，而Credence還隱約感覺到自己身後的穴口也開始有著陣陣的癢。

 

“十！”Graves在男孩臀瓣上又落下狠狠一鞭後，Credence終於哭喊出Graves想聽到的數字，男人也停下了手邊的動作。

“我的乖男孩，想要Daddy幫你嗎？”Graves的食指輕輕撫摸腫脹的冠狀頂端。

“是的，Daddy，求您了……”所以他做對了？他被允許喊男人Daddy了？

 

Graves直接把人放下來，摟著Credence到一旁的巴洛克式大床上坐下，他一手撫過男孩身上比較嚴重的鞭痕，隨著手指的經過，那些傷害消失了，但Graves還是留著一些輕微的提醒男孩今日的事，而他的另一隻手則開始撸動男孩的粉嫩漂亮的陰莖，Graves還會轉動拳頭來加以刺激，姆指也不時搔刮著不斷流出液體的馬眼。

 

“Daddy……我好難受…求求您……幫幫我，我.我……我快要……”連自慰經驗都沒有的Credence在男人有技巧的手淫下只能胡亂的喊著什麼好宣洩體內過多的情慾，扭動腰身操著男人的拳頭，隨著男人越來越快的速度，Credence終於在男人懷裡哭著射精。

 

“舔乾淨，Credence，做個乖男孩。”Graves把沾著男孩精液的手放到Credence嘴邊。

“好的……Daddy……”Credence頂著一張羞紅的臉伸出舌頭如同小貓一般舔拭著自己殘留在男人手上液體，當Credence清理完男人的手掌後，Graves輕輕的吻了Credence鮮紅的嘴唇，隨後他將男孩抱回自己的臥室，一沾到柔軟的床鋪，Credence開始感到疲倦，Graves也沒多說什麼，就只是命令他小睡片刻，而Graves則是拿著毛巾擦拭男孩的身體，將殘留在上面的汗水及其他液體清理乾淨後，Graves才想起自己還有個狀況沒解決，他早在懲罰Credence時就硬了，在幫男孩自慰是更是想直接把陰莖塞進那艷紅的雙唇間，但他可不想這麼急躁，Credence要學的東西可多著呢，Graves只好悻悻然的到浴室解決自己的問題。

 

\- TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 貌似週四都要更肉文……但今天只有肉渣……
> 
> 要玩BDSM之前都該經過雙方同意，所以還是過渡章結，至於Credence喜歡什麼不喜歡什麼，就讓Graves慢慢去開發吧~所以原本預計會是中篇的文也應該會變成長篇，希望小天使們會喜歡~之後看看有沒有力氣來開新坑吧，我的A to Z正文還剩七篇啊！這樣是不是就能來寫黑化部長了呢？
> 
> 我還發現小天使們真得很喜歡這類的題材對吧？多多留言給我喔！你們的評論是我靈感的泉源！


End file.
